dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Luigi
Description Angles and Ghosts! Sakurai's second vs Mario's Brother Interlude Location: The mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was walking through the kingdom when suddenly, a beam of light was shot from a ways away. Luigi stopped and causelessly walked forward. Suddenly mecha bowser appeared. Almost instantly Pit appears and fires a beam through mecha bowser, destroying it. Luigi got scared and started running as fast as he could. Pit: Looks like one got away. Pit takes of after Luigi as Luigi looks back and knows he has to fight. Here we GOOOOO! Luigi pulls out his hammer and swings at Pit. Pit flies out of the way and pulls out his bow and fires and arrow. Luigi dodges the arrows and pulls out his poltergeist 5000. Pit fires three arrows but Luigi sucks them up with the vacuum and spits them back at pit. Pit reflects the arrows back and Luigi throws some fire balls and the two counter. Pit flies down and punches Luigi. Luigi flies into the air and Pit punches him far into the distance. Luigi equips a Tanooki suit and punches pit. Pit flies back a few feet and the two start trading punches. Eventually Luigi fires a fireball at pit and hits his wing, pits wings catch on fire and pit yells and de equips the wings of Pegasus and crashes straight into Luigi. Luigi looses his Tanooki suit and the two start heading toward the ground the two start falling faster and faster until they hit the ground. As the dust settles one figure stands up. The other is still on the ground. The standing one requips his wings and stares at the green figure on the ground. Pit: Well, that was certainly a challenge. Suddenly Luigi stands up, tired, beaten but still standing. Pit: How is he still standing? Pit pulls out his bow and charges a light arrow. Luigi reaches into his pocket as Pit fires. A huge explosion covers a large area but Pit sees Luigi standing like it didn't faze him. Pit: What the? Luigi stands there, the star man power activated, Luigi runs toward him as Pit flies forward and grabs him and the two take off again. They climb higher and higher until Luigi's starman power runs out. Pit equips all three sacred treasures and prepares to fire his most powerful attack. But before he can fire. Luigi rips off the Winds of Pegasus and the two start falling again, but this time there isn't as much distance between them and the ground. As Pit starts falling Luigi pulls out his hammer and swings. The blow connects and as the two hit the ground, the force of the hammer on the ground shatters pit head. Luigi lands stands up and walks back to the kingdom. K.O. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights